


Can I See Your Bedroom?

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, adachi being a manipulative penis, and then some good old-fashioned blowjobs, souji diggin' it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi is at the Dojimas' one evening, buzzed and bored when Souji comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I See Your Bedroom?

**Author's Note:**

> written for my mexian boyfriend, el nanco. i might make a second/third chapter but we'll see how lazy i end up being. don't hold your breath because i am EXTREMELY lazy.

_What a waste of a good buzz_ , Adachi thought to himself.

He was sitting in the Dojima’s living room on a warm summer evening. Dojima and Nanako were just outside the open back door, watching insects swarm through the yard. Nanako had invited him to join them, but he had declined. He had a habit of giving in a little too easily to Nanako, but there was no woman persuasive enough to get him to stand outside in hot weather just to look at insects.

The TV was on, but it was only barely holding his attention. The local news had lost his interest ever since they stopped featuring stories about his crimes, and every other channel seemed to be showing nothing but Junes commercials.

_Speaking of Junes…_

The front door opened and Adachi turned, watching as Souji entered the house and took his shoes off. He looked tired, running his hands over his face and digging the palms of his hands into his eyes. He still had the Junes apron on from his temporary job at the place, and it was already looking pretty ragged with the seams of one pocket falling apart. It was always nice to see how much care major corporations put into the wardrobe of their employees.

Souji didn’t notice Adachi sitting there until he’d made it past the kitchen table. When he found Adachi, his eyes widened in surprise, and once his eyes had gone back to normal there was a small smile on his face which he tried to hide by biting his lips; he seemed to give up on that attempt and gave Adachi a warm, intentional smile while greeting him.

The blatant flurry of emotions that ran across Souji’s face annoyed Adachi. The kid was already on his bad side for leading his little gang of do-gooders into the battlefield (although none of them even had the slightest suspicion that Adachi was involved), but with every interaction they shared, Souji’s eyes seemed to grow softer and his smile grew wider and he seemed to grow altogether more fond of Adachi’s company. It was practically the same way Souji acted around his friends.

It was disgusting.

It was idiotic! That Souji would treat him the same way as he treated...those other people. He should know better. He wasn’t just a good guy, he was the leader of the good guys. He should really have a better intuition.

“Good day at work?” Adachi asked with a smile.

Souji nodded, his smile never fading. “And you?”

“As crazy as any. Dojima was giving me a ride home, but he wanted to stop to check on Nanako. And...” Adachi lifted the bottle in front of him. “We got a little distracted, heh.”

Souji shrugged, walking into the kitchen. “That’s alright, it’s always a pleasure to have you over. You could always crash on the couch if neither of you are up to driving later on.”

 _Always so trusting_. “Thanks, Souji.”

Another warm smile directed at Adachi. “Would you like another beer?”

There was no point in refusing (not that Adachi was going to) since Souji had already grabbed the bottle from the fridge and was popping the cap off.

Walking through the kitchen, wearing an apron and holding a drink in his hand, Adachi couldn’t help but think Souji would make an excellent housewife.

That thought made him equally agitated and hard.

After asking if he should get one for Dojima as well, Adachi explained that he was preoccupied with Nanako’s expedition. Souji excused himself to change out of his work clothes and Adachi watched Souji walk into the corridor, following his movements as he disappeared up the stairs. He took a few large gulps of his fresh beer, glaring at the staircase. He wanted to do something. He needed to do something already. His nemesis was right upstairs. The innocent, pure-hearted, good-willed, probably inexperienced archrival who didn’t even realize they were opponents was upstairs. In an apron. Probably taking the apron off. Probably taking off more than the apron by now. And he was downstairs, standing there, with a beer in his hand.

He slammed the beer against the table and jogged towards the stairs, not stopping until he was at the top of the staircase.

A little down the hallway, a doorway was left open. He walked towards it, peering inside the room as he got closer. He caught a glimpse of a pale, lean back before it was obscured by fabric. Souji adjusted his shirt and Adachi took a step inside, knocking on the door as he entered.

"Souji?"

He spun around at his name, startled to see Adachi in his doorway. "Adachi? What is it?"

"Uh, maybe it's because I had a few too many to drink, hehe," he scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "where is the bathroom?"

"...It's downstairs."

"...Oh." He frowned, his hand dropping from the doorknob. "Guess I made the trip up here for nothing."

Fixing the collar of his shirt, Souji took a few steps forward, gesturing with a nod toward the hall. "There's a bathroom up here, too, but Dojima's the only one who uses it, so it might not be very clean."

"I don't mind a little mess," Adachi said with a grin. He took another step into Souji's room, taking a look around as he did so. "Hey, so this is your room? I've never seen it before..."

"Yeah..." Souji shifted from foot to foot. He was visibly uncomfortable, and it only made Adachi want to take another step into his room.

“It’s okay that I’m in here, right? Do you not let other people in your room?”

“That’s not it...most of my friends have been in here before.”

“Ah, right, I get it.” Adachi said, giving his most tragic-looking grin. “I’m just your uncle’s goofy partner, right? Sorry, sorry, I’ve had a little bit too much to drink, maybe, and I’m wandering around places I shouldn’t be wandering...I’ll just go use the downstairs bathroom.” He turned to leave, making sure to hunch over just enough so it was noticeable to someone as observant as Souji and walked at half-speed towards the hallway.

A hand reached out to his arm, pulling him back into the room and turning him around. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that. I don’t mind if you look around, Adachi.” He moved to stand in the center of the room, looking apprehensive with his arms dangling awkwardly at his side.

After an internal pat on the back, Adachi looked around, soaking in Souji’s room. Souji mumbled something that sounded like “sorry for the mess” which only made Adachi roll his eyes. His apron was flung across the couch, but besides that, there wasn’t a speck of dust out of place. A few models on the shelf and a few books on the desk were the only decorative touches.

“Even got your own TV, huh?” Adachi eyed the TV that sat beside the dresser. “Got a favorite show?”

Souji shook his head. “I don’t watch much TV, to be honest.”

Adachi turned back toward him to lean against the dresser. “So, do you feel at all settled in yet? I know you've been here a while, but you probably won’t feel at home until it’s time for you to leave. That’s usually how it goes, right?”

Souji smiled at Adachi as if they were sharing some inside joke and it made Adachi feel even more bitter than before. “I think it’ll happen before then,” Souji said. “At least, I hope it does.” Adachi turned back towards the wall so he could grimace without Souji seeing him. He turned back around when Souji asked him, “do you feel at home yet, Adachi?”

“Haha, me? Well, I don’t know. Do I seem like I feel at home to you?”

“You seem like you fit in as well as I do.”

Adachi narrowed his eyes, almost losing his composure. He thought the two of them fit in the same? How the hell did this kid become the leader of the goonies?

“You’ve got a lot of friends here, though.”

“And you’ve got a lot of people who care about you,” Souji said. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

Adachi wanted to hit this kid in the face. He needed to teach him a lesson. On the outside, he laughed, like a carefree old man was supposed to do when he was outsmarted by a child. On the inside, he was seething. Why did he keep having to try and prove how similar they were?

“From what I hear, you’ve got a lot of girls chasing after you. You’re quite popular with the ladies,” Adachi said with a smirk. “Maybe if I had as many girls chasing me around as you, I would feel as at home as you do.” Adachi leaned forward, lowering his voice. “Hey, man to man. I promise I won’t tell Dojima-san. Ever brought a girl up here?”

Souji crossed his arms, shifting from foot to foot again. “Oh...well...”

“What, you’ve got all that attention on you, all those girls leaving you love letters, and you never took advantage of that? Never brought a special someone up here to spend some quality alone time together on that couch?”

“There was one time,” Souji said, “when Kanji came up to my room and we spent quite a bit of time up here alone. You could call it quality time, I suppose. I did feel closer to him afterwards.”

Well, well, well. Turns out the kid wasn’t such a wet blanket after all. Adachi was surprised at his choice in partner, though. He would have thought if Souji hooked up with anyone in his gang, it would have been the Hanamura kid, the one who had gotten him the temp job. "I see. You swing that way, huh?"

"Oh -- not the kind of alone time you're thinking of. He was just showing me how to sew..."

Adachi frowned, a mixture of relief and disappointment washing over him. Disappointment that the kid was as big of a prude as Adachi had first guessed, but excited by it as well. He wanted to taint this kid, and the purer he was to begin with, the better.

Adachi patted Souji on the shoulder and let his arm rest there. "Hah, well, I'm glad to hear it. Honestly, I'm...a little relieved."

"...relieved?"

Time to pull out the flustered, tipsy detective card. "Oh! Not that I'd have a problem if you did swing that way," he said, pulling his arm back, "I meant...I'm relieved because...ah...shit."

Souji stared at him with his brow furrowed and his mouth in a frown that made Adachi want to take Souji's lip in his mouth and bite down hard.

"I'm sorry...what?"

Adachi waved his hands frantically in front of him. "Sorry, sorry, I've had too much to drink. I said too much. Just...pretend I didn't say anything."

Souji's breathe came out in a short gasp and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He spoke in a rushed voice. "Okay, but --- I don't...there are a few people who have...I guess, I know I am, I guess, popular, in a sense, but...I don't try to seduce people, I don't know what it is that people are so attracted to, or why everyone seems to want my help, but I like people, so I want to get along with them. It's purely platonic. I haven't found anyone that I -- well, there's no one who, so far, I have found I share a mutual, romantic attraction to. So no, I have never brought someone up to my room to spend..." He paused to glance at Adachi, holding his gaze for several moments; Adachi knew right then that he could take what he wanted whenever he wanted, and Souji would let him. " _That_ kind of quality alone time with," Souji finished.

 _This is going to be easier than I thought_. “Mutual, hmm? But there is...someone? An unrequited love?” Souji was silent, his eyes wandering down to the floor. “Souji?” His eyes drifted back up, meeting Adachi’s as he shrugged. “I see.” Adachi took a step forward, trying to keep his grin as friendly as possible. “Have you kissed ‘em yet?”

Souji uncrossed his arms, shifting again, moving a fraction of an inch closer to Adachi. “...No, I haven’t.”

“Why not?” Adachi asked. “You know how, right? Afraid to make the first move? Y’know, as the guy, it’s your responsibility to make the first move. Girls...they’re fickle and moody; they don’t really know what they want until you show it to them. With women, you have to take the initiative. You have to guide them.”

“It’s not a girl.” Souji didn’t look away coyly as he spoke, he didn’t fidget or shift or blink an eye. He just watched Adachi, waiting for a reaction. Adachi was never one to disappoint when he had an audience.

“In that case,” he took a few steps closer, closing the distance until there was barely a foot between them, “I could teach you, if you want.”

“Teach me...?”

“How to kiss,” Adachi said. Souji’s face turned a shade darker but Adachi didn’t notice; his eyes were too busy watching they grey eyes fixed on his mouth. He could practically see the possible responses Souji was considering flash across his eyes. Before he could pick one, Adachi tilted his head down, far enough until their noses were brushing against each other. “You interested?”

“I know how to kiss,” Souji replied. Adachi gave him a sly smile as he slid an arm around Souji’s waist, tugging him closer. Souji slid easily into place, warm and firm against Adachi’s chest.

“It doesn’t hurt to practice,” was what Adachi had begun to say. Souji took his tie in his grasp and tugged, hard (hard enough to potentially tear a seam; he’d have to teach the kid to be more delicate with his belongings), pulling Adachi forward to meet his lips before his sentence was over.

The kiss was good; Souji hadn’t been bluffing when he said he knew how to do it. He tasted like mint and strawberry. It tasted the same as Nanako’s favorite brand of gum, some special brand only Junes carried. His lips were soft and warm; Adachi remembered his earlier thought and nipped at Souji’s lower lip and tugged, pulling it away as he took a breath. In response, Souji’s hands found the sides of his face and held him closer, pressing them more tightly against each other.

Adachi broke the kiss, pulling away to look over Souji’s expression. Their noses were barely an inch apart, but Adachi could see the flush in his cheeks, the way his lips were glistening, the look in his eyes that said he wouldn’t be satisfied with just one kiss. Seeing Souji in that state made his mind race thinking of everything he wanted to do to him. Adachi wanted to rough him up, make him sweat, make him cry out. (Cries from pleasure would be preferable, but any sort of loud noise would be accepted.)

He pressed their foreheads together, bringing his hand up to cup Souji’s chin and rub a thumb across his lips. “I guess you don’t need any practice,” Adachi mumbled.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Souji laughed and tugged on Adachi’s tie. “Shut up, Tohru,” he said, loosening the tie.

Adachi tugged Souji’s chin up harshly, forcing a gasp out of him. He pressed a kiss against Souji’s neck before scraping his teeth across skin. He wanted to leave a mark, he wanted to leave several marks, he wanted to make him bruised all over. He dragged his teeth until Souji made a soft whining noise and then latched down, sucking and biting and eliciting a variety of noises from Souji. He repeated this, dragging his teeth and biting and sucking in the places that were awarded the most reaction out of Souji, and making sure to work long enough to leave lasting marks.

Although he had complained of being sweaty from work, his skin didn’t smell or taste that sweaty; Souji smelled of ocean-scented soap and mountain breeze laundry detergent; his skin tasted a little like coconut. He smelled and tasted clean.

Adachi put his hands on Souji’s hips, crushing their bodies together. He slipped his fingers beneath Souji’s shirt, sliding his hands up until he was gripping onto Souji’s waist, groping the soft skin as he worked his way across stomach, waist, back; tugging and scraping his nails against skin. His skin was so soft, it was almost as if he was clinging to a girl. Souji would look good as a girl. Maybe in a seifuku, with braids…

That was just making him harder. He grabbed onto Souji’s hips, jerking Souji towards him and thrusting forward, grinding against him. Souji whined, loudly and in his ear, and Adachi thrusted forward again, feeling Souji’s erection rub against his own. The realization came to him that neither of them had bothered to close the door, Nanako and Dojima are still downstairs, and they could decide to come upstairs at any moment. He needed to move things along, before they were caught.

He wrapped his hands around Souji’s belt buckle and leaned in close to his ear. “Can I keep going?” Adachi asked. He slid his hand down, rubbing his palm against the prominent bulge in Souji’s pants. He groaned, bucking into Adachi’s touch. Adachi bit down on Souji’s ear, tugging gently. “I want to keep going,” he said in a low voice.

Souji let out a shaky breath as Adachi’s palm pressed down and he bucked up again. Adachi’s mouth was next to Souji’s now, breathing in the wanton air that Souji was expelling. “Please,” was all Souji said before his belt was yanked out and tossed to the side, Adachi’s teeth against his lip again. He unzipped Souji’s pants, pulling them down just enough so he could press his palm directly against Souji’s boxer briefs. Souji pushed into the touch, the movements of his hips becoming spastic as he tried to gain more friction. Adachi’s other hand found its way to Souji’s ass, groping and kneading as Souji continued to thrust towards him.

“What do you want, Souji?” Adachi asked, his mouth tracing over the bruises he had left earlier.

“I want to get off,” Souji said. He was panting hard and his hips had sped up. Souji gasped as Adachi pulled his hands away, moving them to Souji’s hips to control his pace. Both their breathing sped up as Adachi rocked their hips together, the heat of Souji’s erection alone making him even harder, the friction making his head feel lighter.

“Come on,” Adachi cooed, “you can do better than that.” Souji brought his hands up to grip against Adachi’s shoulders, clinging to his suit jacket.

“I want your mouth on my dick. _Please_ ,” Souji added, leaning in close enough that Adachi could taste his breath.

Adachi yanked Souji’s pants down, giving him just enough room so Souji was still constricted but he could easily reach every angle of Souji’s underwear. He kneeled down, putting his hands on Souji’s hips to hold him steady. Souji was crouched over, his forearms resting against the back of Adachi’s neck. He was panting more than ever, uttering Adachi’s name under every second breath and “oh, god, please” under every third. Adachi hummed happily as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Souji’s underwear where he could see the tip of Souji’s cock. He traced the outline with his tongue, soaking the fabric as he sucked Souji through his underwear.

He was pleased that Souji was having such a reaction, pleased that he was getting this reaction from Souji. Souji’s grip tightened on Adachi’s shoulders, his hips began jerking erratically. Adachi moved his hands, wrapping one around Souji’s leg and stuck the other between Souji’s legs, rubbing against his perineum and squeezing between his buttocks. He pressed two fingers against against Souji, rubbing the opening he found there, back and forth as Souji pressed down hard and let out a moan. He grazed his teeth down against Souji’s cock and then he was coming, his hips twitching as Adachi rubbed his tongue against the clothed, pulsing cock.

Before Souji had time to come down, Adachi was standing, kissing him roughly and tugging on his hair. When he finally let Souji go for air, he pulled away, pushing Adachi gently towards the futon.

“Sit down,” Souji commanded, “I still have to pay you for your lesson.”

Smirking, Adachi crawled onto the futon, sitting at the head. He spread his legs wide open and leaned back on his hands, watching as Souji crawled between his legs. Souji made short work of undoing his belt and opening his pants. Adachi lifted his hips to aid in getting his underwear off of his hips, sighing with relief when his dick was released from his underwear. Souji took it in one hand, looking up at Adachi as he stroked up and down. He kept eye contact as he leaned down, taking the tip in his mouth. Adachi let out a hiss as the hot breath hit his cool skin, and the warmth and moisture of Souji’s mouth had his head rolling back and his back arching of its own volition. He muttered out a curse and reached a hand out, grabbing for Souji’s hair.

Once Adachi had a tuft of grey hair in his fist, Souji went down farther, taking more of Adachi in his mouth as his hand continued stroking up and down at the base. Adachi’s fist tightened and Souji began bobbing up and down, his tongue lapping at hot skin as he moved. He looked back down and Souji met his eyes as he went back down, reaching a little farther with each bob.

When Souji reached the top again, Adachi pulled hard on the grasp of hair he had, nearly pulling Souji’s mouth off of his cock. Souji only moaned and went down again. sucking harder than before. Adachi tugged at his hair again, enjoying the vibrations Souji’s groans made against his dick. He imagined tearing that tuft out, ripping all the hair off of his scalp, and Souji whined again and his hips bucked up and he was close, so close. Another bob of the head, another yank of the hair, and Adachi’s coming, just as Souji has pulled away, leaving a trail of white across his cheek and bangs.

Adachi closed his eyes, leaning back on his palms again and letting the euphoria set in. There was a rustling, and soon he felt a heavy weight in his lip. Souji began pressing kisses against his exposed neck, slipping his hands beneath Adachi’s jacket to paw at his back.

Souji‘s mouth found Adachi’s and he kissed back, something slower and less urgent than their previous kisses. He could feel the wet spot where Souji came rubbing against him, leaking onto the bottom of his shirt.

When Adachi pulled away, Souji grabbed onto his tie and tugged. “Do you think you can get it up again?”

Adachi ran his hands through Souji’s hair. Souji closed his eyes and all Adachi could think of was how pretty this boy was. How pretty he was covered in sweat from a hard day of work. How pretty he was with his lips wrapped around Souji’s dick. How pretty he would be with his lips wrapped around a loaded gun.

He tugged on Souji’s hair before kissing him again, rougher this time, running his hands up and down Souji’s sides as their kiss deepened.

When he needed a breath, he finally pulled away, brushing Souji’s bangs out of his eyes. “I should probably go,” he said, “before your Dojima-san catches me defiling his only nephew. But that was...hah, that was pretty crazy.”

"It was nice," Souji said.

Adachi smiled, shaking his head. Souji climbed off of him and walked towards the door. Adachi got up, tucking himself back in and trying his best to cover the spot on his shirt, just in case he ran into Dojima on his way out. Souji was waiting for him by the door. Adachi stopped there, leaning down to give him one last kiss.

“Maybe we can have another lesson sometime,” Souji said, straightening Adachi’s tie. “We can have the next one at your place.”

Adachi winked. “I do have a few more things to teach you, after all.“ Souji smiled and closed the door after Adachi. He loosened his tie as he walked down the hallway, returning it to its previous rumpled state.


End file.
